Steven
Adventurer from Origin Earth, and a prominent member of Gongshow:Gaiden. Steven lived with Benjamin and James in the apartment on the 11th floor that was the starting point of all things weird. Training in Land of Fire When the save point in James' room exploded Deekin immediately grabbed Steven, who had just exited Benjamin's room with Ben's Katana. The two found themselves in the Land of Fire. Steven followed Deekin as he attempted to identify the world in which the two had arrived. After walking for several hours they found a young girl being accausted by four unmarked ninjas. Deekin instructed Steven to take one of them while he dealt with the rest. Steven failed miserably at his assigned task, failing to inflict any injury on his desegnated target; in fact, Steven found himself being used as a human shield as the ninja negotiated with Deekin. At this point, with only two ninja still alive - one holding the young girl hostage and the other holding Steven, Deekin responded to the situation by simultaneously killing both ninja with throwing knives. During the fight Deekin realized that his new companion possesed no fighting skills whatsoever and took it upon himself to instruct the boy in elementary magic. Over the course of the next month Deekin routinely demonstrated the principles behind the spell Magic Missile by using the spell agianst Steven, and in turn using the circumstance of injury to teach Steven the principals behind the spell Cure Light Wounds. During this time the two exchanged information on the Land of Fire as well as its main cities and principal characters; Deekin was espically interested in Kabuto . Appearance and Abilities Steven carries a Katana, a shot gun and a blaster rifle, as well as a bag of Kunais that were given to him by Deekin, and a bag of holding. Contained with in the bag of holding are a jedi and sith holocron, the smashed pieces of a light saber he is attempting to repair, a suit of stormtrooper armor, a deck of cards which create illusionary monsters, and a playing card left by the Joker . Perpetualy hanging from his neck is his most treasured item, the amulet of Mistress Layla . After training with Deekin in the Land of Fire, Steven can cast both Magic Missile and Cure Light Wounds. After learning how to open the holocrons Steven has learned how to manipulate, and feel with the force , he is proficeant at force push and pull, as well as using mind trickes to create an emotional state within a feeling being. Moral Philosophy "The Universe is a system which is capable of generating increasing levels of complexity from less complex systems, this complexity is made possible by the fundamental forces. The weak and strong nuclear forces allow for the existence of atoms, providing a physical dimension to a universe which would other wise consist only of energy. Gravity allows for the existance of elements with more complex electromagnetic structures. The electromagnetic force allows for the existance of molecules, proteins and cellular life. Morality allows for the existance of multi cellular life, using this line of reasoning morality is the fifth fundamental force; a law of nature required by the Universe for its own self acctualization." - Steven Steven's moral philospohy is based upon science and objectivism, pricipally derived from his musings on biology and complex systems. He has concluded that morality is an emergent property, subject to evolutionary forces that is the natural conciquence of increased complexity in biological systems. To understand morality one must first analyze the purpose of morality and its evolutionary origins. Morality exists to facilitate co-operation within a population of complex biological systems with the purpose of increasing the probability that each member of the population will be successful. Let us examine the oldest know system of morality, that which exists between the trillion or so individual cells within your body. A billion years ago a system of behaviour (morality) evolved within a pool of slime, this behaviour confered a benefit to the organisms which made them more successful. Over the interveening billion years this behaviour evolved and became more complex producing cell specialization, cell signalling, and even cell death. A few hundred million years ago from multicellular organisms emerged an even more complex variety of morality that serves to facilitate co-operation between independent multicellular organisms. The morality that came into existence follows the same laws of morality that govern the morality that exist between independent cells within a multicellular organism: specialization, signalling and death. Modern human morality obeys the same laws of morality as do all other form of morality, allow me to draw comparisons. Specialization: specialization allows for a less complex organism to provide a greater net benefit to the other oganisms it is attempting to co-operate with, thus allowing for the greater more complex ogranism to be better than it would otherwise be. This effect can be observed at the cellular level in the differentiation of tissue types. Morality is the mechanism which allows for all the co-operaing cells to recieve the benefit from other cells specialization, if that benefit is not realized the cells will be at a dissadvantage and the organism will become extinct. In more complex organic systems differentiation becomes more diverse, deliniating mechanisms such as reproduction and activity. Virtues associated with sustaining specilaization are trust, generosity and moderation. Communication: communication allows for less complex organisms to operate in the best interests of the more complex organism, however, for that mechanism to function the less comples organisms need to be able to trust that the messages they are recieveing are honest. If the messages are not trusted they will not be acted upon and co-operation breaks down, if the messages are not honest the less complex organism will not behave appropriatly and the more complex organism will suffer. Death: death is the anthesis of being a successful organism, yet it has evolved and is practiced across the spectrum of organism complexity. Cells contain a limited length of tellomers thus ensuring their death after a specific number of divisions. As well there are many immune responses that will cause a cell to self destruct if the DNA within that cell is damaged. Death is also a virtue in human morality described as courage, selflessness and justice. Humans who place them selves in danger or who willingly submit to their own deaths are considered moral and virtuous, and in may cases their deaths serve to strenghen the larger human organism. Steven bases his moral judgements on the basis of specialization, communication, and death. With the objective of enhancing the resiliancy and redundancy of the most complex system preceivable. At present the most complex system preceivable is that of the biosphere, "Gaia" the co-operative and symbiotic organism comprisesd of billions of species most made up of billions of Individual multicellular organisms, many made up of billions of cells, which are made up of billions of molecules. Actions taken that seek to harm to overall resiliancy of the Gaia system are inherently immoral and need to be destroyed. Cancer cells violate the laws of morality the result is that they destroy the organism they are apart of, cancer is immoral and for the whole to survive the cancer must be destroyed. Humanity is violating the laws of morality because they are destroying the biosphere and inevitably themselves. However, it is not the human body that is the problem but the meems that contaminate the human mind. If the meems can be expunged then the individual human can be made virtuous, however, if the meem cannot be expunged then the human is no different than cancer and must be destroyed. It must be noted, the laws of morality are not moral statements but define the environment in which morality evolves. The same laws of morality can produce diametrically opposed ethical frameworks, for example in lion society it is normal of a new dominant male lion to kill the offspring of the previous male. By human ethical standards this would be considered evil but by lion standards it is not. The difference arrises because the two species have evolved in different envrionments. environments which have encouraged the evolution of different ethical structures just as the environment has encouraged the evolution of different physical structures. Category:Gongshow:Gaiden Category:Characters Category:Ally Characters